


An Aquarium Date

by myblueworld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, and they deserve more love, because there is almost no fic about them, why did I write this you asked?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Percy and Carter went for a date to the aquarium.





	An Aquarium Date

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough fic about this pairing and it makes me want to cry.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to an aquarium before,” Percy said, snorting lightly as they walked side by side into the aquarium after getting their tickets.

“It’s just…” Carter pouted a little. Percy glanced at him, unconsciously smiling when he saw his boyfriend blushed.

Carter let out a huff before he continued. “It was…hard, with all the traveling stuff, you know? And even when I did have some time, I didn't have anyone to go with. Sadie is not actually….a person who likes spending time in places like this.”

“Hey,” Percy said, tugging Carter’s hand that he was holding. “You have me now, yeah?”

Carter turned his head to look at Percy.

“Yeah,” he said. He squeezed Percy’s hand that was holding his. “I have you now.”

He turned his head away from Percy, looking at the glass surface that separated them from the sea creatures. A giant turtle was swimming in the tank, moving his feet slowly, like flying inside the water. There was a shy smile lingered on Carter's lips. And it looked just so adorable on him, Percy could not help himself to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

Carter gasped as he stopped abruptly.

“Percy!” He hissed lowly, looking more surprised instead of annoyed.

“What?” Percy asked, wearing an innocent face.

“People might see us!” Carter half-whispered. His eyes darted around the room, like he was checking whether there were people staring at them.

Percy smirked. “So what? I want them to know that this gorgeous man is with me.”

Carter’s brows shot up and the blushed came back to color his face.

“Besides, I am pretty sure that those two girls have been staring at you for quite a while now.” Percy gestured with his chin to two girls who were standing a few steps away from them. As if on cue, one of the girls turned her head at them. Percy let go of Carter’s hand so he could put his arm around Carter’s shoulder. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the girl whispering something at her friend. The two of them tried to discreetly look at Percy and Carter. Percy angled his neck a little, and arched an eyebrow at them as he squeezed Carter’s shoulder a little. He grinned victoriously when the two girls quickly walked away.

“I need to let them know that you are mine,” Percy said, pressed another quick kiss at the side of Carter’s head.

Carter huffed. “I’m pretty sure that it was not me that they were staring at,” Carter said, but not looking at Percy. He had his eyes at a giant fish who was swimming around lazily. “Maybe they were staring at you,” Carter added.

Percy snorted. “They must be blind if they can’t see how gorgeous you are,” Percy said.

Carter turned his neck to look at Percy, and the look in those dark brown eyes only made Percy fall in love with him a little deeper.

“And if they did stare at me, all the same. They need to know that I only have my eyes for you, babe,” Percy said, gently rubbing Carter’s upper arm.

Carter ducked his head down, but Percy could still see a smile bloomed on his lips.

“You’re such a sap,” Carter said, playfully shoved Percy’s shoulder.

“Come on, I want to see the clownfish,” Carter said as he turned on his heels. “The map said that it’s in the Conservation Hall, which is right that way.”

Percy smiled as he walked next to his boyfriend, who had a childlike amazement expression on his face as he gazed around.

Once they stepped into the Conservation Hall area, Carter squealed in delight and practically hopping his way to the tank that holds dozens of bright clownfishes.

Percy followed Carter, and stopped right next to him. Carter was staring at the fishes, looking amazed.

“Do you know that the female fish can lay up to 1000 eggs in full moon?” Carter said as he turned his head to look at Percy.  “And the male ones are the ones taking care of the eggs until they hatched.”

“Really?”

Carter nodded as he hummed.

“Tell me more,” Percy said.

Carter started rambling about how male clownfish was a caring parent. He talked about what the fish eat and how clownfish was actually a bad swimmer and despite how Nemo was so cute, clownfish could be violent and would attack divers if they felt under a threat.

Carter sighed as he placed both hands on the glass. “They were just fascinating,” he said.

Percy took a step closer towards the glass, and as if they sensed Percy’s presence, a dozen clownfish swam closer to the glass.

Carter gasped. He quickly turned his head to Percy. “Percy! Can you talk to them?”

Percy hummed as he placed his hand on the glass. The glass surface felt cold against his palm as Percy tried to listen.

After a few seconds, Percy chuckled. Next to him, Carter made a small cute sound, like he was trying to hold back a squeal from escaping his lips.

“What? Did they say anything?”

“Uh huh,” Percy nodded as he pulled his hand away from the glass, and slid it into his pocket.

“What? What did they say?”

Percy locked his eyes at Carter’s and smirked. “They said that you are cute, and I should kiss you.”

Carter’s eyes widened, then he punched Percy’s shoulder lightly. “Liar,” he said, his cheeks blushing again.

Percy laughed as he shook his head. “No! That’s what they said!”

“I am _not_ cute!”

“You are,”

“I am a _nerd_.”

“You are. A cute nerd. And that is a perfect combination.”

Carter huffed and he looked away from Percy. Percy smiled softly. He carefully held Carter’s chin, and gently turned it so Carter was facing him.

“Carter. You are cute, and adorable. You really are.”

Percy kissed the tip of Carter’s nose.  “Believe me, you are perfect, Carter.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Comments and feedbacks are always welcomed :)


End file.
